Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke)
Beware Of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) by Panjabi MC is featured on Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now. Dancers P1 *Red cap *Pink jacket *Pink bra *Pink leggings with pink belt *Red shoes P2 *Pink bandana *Pink shirt *Violet baggy pants *Barefoot P3 *Orange hair scarf *Orange shirt *Orange pants *Orange shoes P4 *Sleeveless blue shirt *Blue shorts *Blue greaves Bewareof coach 1 big.png Bewareof coach 2 big.png Bewareof coach 3 big.png Bewareof coach 4 big.png Background At first the dancers are spray painted graffiti on a concrete wall, but they come alive and dance. They dance in front of this concrete wall with graffiti still all over it. later the background turns black, only symbols from graffiti are visible, later a pink lotus flower appears. It seems like the background is taken from a rural street. Gold Moves There are 5 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1, 2, 3, 4: Put your hands together Gold Move 5: It's a Wave Gold Move and starts from the right. It looks like this on a picture. All players fold their arms at the beginning, step in front and do the respective gold moves before returning back to their position with their arms fold back. * P1: Bring your hands to your left side. * P2: Raise your right arm sideways to the right. * P3: Put your fingers sideways to each direction and bend your left leg. * P4: Bring down your left hand and put your right hand to your head while bending your right leg. Beware Of Gold Move 2.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 3, and 4 Beware Of Gold Move 1.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) has an unlockable Mashup. Dancers (No Repeats): *It's Not Unusual (JD2) *Price Tag (JD3) *Airplanes (JD3) *Superstition (JD4) *I Want You Back (JD2) *Mas Que Nada (JD4) *Land Of 1000 Dances (JD3) *Boom (JD3) Trivia *The lyrics are in Punjabi language. It's an Indo-Aryan language, used mainly in Pakistan and India. **Even though it's in Punjabi, it achieved worldwide success in 2002, when it was re-released. * The first dancer is similar to Lilly Singh (aka iiSuperwomanii), a Canadian-Indian YouTuber. * If you look closely, you can see the song's title in the green 'Indian' text (near the left) and the Just Dance logo near the right of the wall also in Indian Text, but cut off. * The choreography is performed by Aurélie Sériné (as P1), Shirley Henault (as P2) and Nawel Amini-mirad (as P4) * The Just Dance 4 and Just Dance Now versions of the classic routine each have 56 pictograms; the Mashup has 68. Gallery bewareoftheboys.jpg bewareof.jpg|Beware Of The Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) BewareoftheBoysShape1.png|The dance on the menu 67.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 avatar 68.png|P4's Just Dance 2015 avatar pictos-sprite (2).png|Pictograms Screenshot 2014-10-04-19-49-35-1-1.png Bewareinactive.png Bewareactive.png MundianToBachKeAvatar.png BewareoftheBoys4thDancer.png Videos File:Panjabi_MC_-_Mundian_To_Bach_Ke_(Beware_of_the_Boys) File:Just Dance 4 - Beware Of The Boys Mundian To Bach Ke - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 4 - Beware Of The Boys Mundian To Bach Ke (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode File:Just_dance_now_Beware_of_the_boys_5_stars Category:Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Non-English songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium Songs Category:90's Category:Dance Crews Category:All Female Dance Crews Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Female Dancers in Male Songs Category:Around-The-World Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs in Just Dance Now